This is Our Sin
by anggurmrh
Summary: Kita semua punya rahasia. Kita semua punya dosa. Dia, Hinata, dan mereka. *chapter 01 edited.
1. Chapter 1

Semuanya bermula dari rasa ingin tahu. Memenuhi keinginan tahuannya meski dia sadar semua ini salah. Apa yang telah dia lakukan sejak beberapa bulan ini. Kegiatan berdosa yang tak seharusnya dia lakukan, namun telah terjadi. Tapi oh adrenalin bercampur kepuasan yang tidak pernah dirasakannya selama ini, membuatnya melakukannya lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Sudah lupa berapa kali dia melakukan ini semua. Hilang akal sehatnya bila _rasa ingin_ itu muncul. Mendesak untuk segera terpenuhi, tertuntaskan.

Sering dia membatin, _apakah bisa dirinya berubah seperti dulu? Menjadi perempuan naïve yang tidak pernah tahu perasaan ini. Seberapa banyak dosa yang dia dapatkan tiap kali melakukan kegiatan tidak terpuji ini._

Setiap malam, dia terus bertanya, meragukan kewarasannya sehingga dia dapat mengkhianati seseorang yang telah menaruh kepercayaan penuh atas rasa cintanya, atas sisa hidupnya. Kerap kali dia menangis dalam gelapnya malam, berusaha sekuat diri menahan isak agar tidak membangunkan seseorang yang tidak ingin ia kecewakan di sebelahnya, tertidur tanpa tahu perbuatan apa yang selama ini telah dia lakukan dibelakangnya.

Sekuat hati dia berusaha berubah, namun _keinginan_ itu lebih kuat. Semakin dia menahan gejolak itu, semakin cepat rasa _panas_ menyebar di sekujur tubuhnya. Sentuhan ringan membuatnya semakin gelisah. Seluruh permukaan kulitnya mendadak jauh lebih sensitive dari biasanya. Terkadang merasakan dingin, terkadang panas yang luar biasa. Hembusan angin yang melewati tubuhnya semakin membuatnya gelisah.

Ada yang kosong. Ada rasa ingin tahu yang terus terulang, seolah tidak akan pernah bisa terpuaskan.

Dia mendesah panjang. Semakin putus asa untuk mendapatkan kepuasan itu secepatnya.

"_Hng…! Ah!_"

"Yeah! Seperti itu. Oh fuck! Kau sangat basah."

"…Ah! Le-lebih cepat!"

Dia semakin menungging. Melengkungkan punggungnya agar pria di belakangnya dapat memberikan dorongan lebih dalam, lebih cepat. Bokongnya memerah akibat berbenturan dengan pangkal paha pria tersebut. Suara kulit yang saling berbenturan mengisi seisi ruangan, saling bersautan dengan desahannya juga suara cumbuan yang kasar. Tidak ada kelembutan cinta. Hanya gerakan lidah yang ceroboh seraya ingin menguasai bagian dalam mulut satu sama lain.

"_Hmp! Uh—nn!"_

"Aku akan keluar—"

"Biarkan."

"Tapi kau akan—"

"Aku sudah meminum pilku."

Tangan kanan pria itu meremas kencang payu daranya. Berpegangan kencang agar menjaga kecepatan dorongan pinggulnya. Pria itu semakin dekat, juga dirinya. Cairan yang keluar dari kewanitaanya menjadi pelumas membuat keluar masuknya kejantanan pria itu semakin mudah, semakin cepat.

_Semakin dekat._

Dia bisa merasakan itu.

"Aaaaahhhh!"

_Tuhan!_

Tubuhnya mengejang. Dibekap wajahnya ke atas kasur, menahan teriakannya agar tidak mengganggu tetangga di kamar sebelah. _Oh!_ Dia bisa merasakan cairan keluar mengalir dari kewanitaanya menjalar ke paha.

Pria itu menyusul sedetik kemudian.

"Hi-Hinata!"

Dia bisa merasakan kejantanannya berkedut beberapa kali sambil menyemburkan air mani di dalam rahimnya. Rasa hangat menyebar dari sana hingga ke seluruh tubuh.

Saat klimaks mulai mereda, napasnya pun mulai teratur. Dia menjatuhkan diri ke atas ranjang dengan pasrah. Hilang semua tenaga pada tubuhnya.

"Hhm."

Desahan pelan keluar dari bibirnya ketika lelaki itu menarik keluar dirinya dari kewanitaannya. Dia menatap pasangan senggamanya kali ini yang duduk di sampingnya. Menyadari bahwa kejantanannya masih setengah ereksi, dia bergeser mendekat.

_Dasar anak muda, _batinnya.

"Oh." Pria itu sedikit memerah. Agak malu mengakui bahwa belum puas dengan kegiatan yang baru saja selesai itu. "A-aku bisa menyelesaikan ini di kamar mandi. Kau tidak usah—"

Dia tidak menggubris perkataannya. Malahan, dia semakin menggenggam penis dengan erat, sekali dua kali dia menaik turunkan genggamannya. Pria di hadapannya mendengis. Penisnya berhasil ereksi penuh.

"Jangan menahan diri." Dibawanya penis itu kehadapan wajahnya. Dia menyelipkan rambutnya ke balik daun telinga agar tidak menghalangi pandangannya. Dia tersenyum sebelum membuka bibir plumnya. Menjulurkan lidah supaya dapat merasakan kepala penis yang semakin memerah. Gerakan tangannya berkurang ketika dia memasukan setengah bagian penis itu kedalam mulutnya. Berusaha mengendurkan rahangnya agar dapat terbuka lebih lebar.

Pantulan cahaya membuat fokusnya berpindah pada tangan kirinya. Sebuah cincin melingkar di jari manisnya. Pengingat bahwa dirinya sudah terikat dengan seseorang. Seorang laki-laki yang cintanya dia perjuangkan selama belasan tahun. Gerakannya kepalanya sempat melambat sesaat sebelum dua tangan menggenggam rambut gelapnya. Memandu pergerakan agar lebih cepat.

Matanya terpejam. Melupakan sesaat bahwa yang sedang dikulumnya saat ini bukanlah suaminya. Melupakan kenyataan apa yang mereka lakukan ini dosa.

Biarkan itu semua menjadi dosa diantara mereka. Biarkan malaikat menyumpahi dirinya karena telah melakukan kesalahan terbesar. Mengkhianati suaminya, mengecewakan keluarganya, merusak janji seumur hidupnya.

Biarkan.

Karena tidak ada satu pun yang dapat memenuhi nafsu ini.

.

.

.

_This is our sin: intro_ selesai.

.

*notes:

Halo, ini adalah cerita pertama dengan rating M.  
Segala kritik dan saran sangat diterima.  
Beberapa karakter & tags akan bermunculan menyesuikan dengan alur cerita. Chapter intro ini sebagai pembukaan saja.

Apakah cerita akan berjalan dengan romantis? Ataukah berjalan dengan gelap?  
Siapa yang tahu.

Terima kasih sudah mampir untuk membaca.  
*art work at pixiv: id=31232869


	2. Chapter 2

Ketika Hinata keluar dari lobi fakultas, di luar sedang hujan lumayan deras sedari sore tadi. Dia menghela napas, tidak akan mudah pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan seperti ini. Lagi pula berjalan kaki menuju stasiun kereta yang jaraknya cukup jauh ditengah hujan deras tanpa payung dan udara dingin terdengar konyol dipikirannya. Hinata mengecek ponselnya, sudah hampir jam delapan malam. Bila dia tidak sampai rumah sebelum jam 9 malam, ayahnya tidak akan berhenti menyemburkan seribu pertanyaan.

Dia sudah 20 tahun tapi ayahnya masih menganggap Hinata selayaknya siswi menengah pertama.

Panjang umur, karena ponselnya berbunyi nyaring menunjukan sederet angka dan tulisan _'ayah_'.

"_Kau dimana?"_

"Aku masih ada di kampus. Kemungkinan akan sampai rumah agak telat karena aku terjebak hujan deras di sini." Hinata menggigil. Entah karena hembusan angin malam itu atau suara decakan dari ayahnya. Pasti suasana hati ayahnya sedang tidak baik.

"_Tunggu di sana. Ayah akan menjemputmu._"

"Tidak usah. Kondisi Ayah 'kan baru saja membaik." Sesungguhnya, dia lebih tidak ingin berada satu mobil dengan Ayahnya sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Sudah jadi rahasia umum bahwa hubungan Ayah anak itu tidak seharmonis orang lain pikir.

"_Hinata_." Suara Ayah terdengar tidak ramah. "_Ayah akan menjemputmu_." Kemudian saluran telepon terputus. Jelas sang Ayah terdengar tidak suka harus mengulang perkataan kedua kali.

Hinata tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Mungkin pulang dijemput Ayahnya jauh lebih baik ketimbang harus berlari menuju stasiun di tengah hujan seperti ini. Dia mengintip langit dari balik atap lobi. Sepertinya tidak ada tanda kalau hujan akan mereda dalam waktu dekat.

Dia terus melamun sambil berdiri di antara pintu dan pilar hingga seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Agak tersentak kaget, Hinata menoleh kebalakng mendapati teman sekelasnya ternyata masih berada di kampus saat itu.

"_DOORRR!_" Ino, teman terdekat di kampusnya merasa tidak bersalah karena hampir membuat Hinata jantungan, malah dia menyengir lebar melihat wajah Hinata hampir memutih sepenuhnya.

"Ino! Kau hampir membuatku mati berdiri!" Hinata menepuk tangan Ino agak kencang.

"Haha. Maaf, maaf." Permintaan maaf itu tidak terdengar tulus di telinga Hinata. "Habisnya sudah ku pangil beberapa kali tapi kamu tidak merespon juga. Sedang menunggu pangeran, huh?"

"Hish. Yang ada aku sedang menunggu Ayahku."

Ino menyandar pada tembok di samping Hinata berdiri, "Hoh. Ayahmu sudah keluar dari rumah sakit? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Yah begitulah." Hinata memperhatikan genangan air di bawah anak tangga. "Dokter bilang sebaiknya Ayah harus memasang ring pada jantungnya agar kondisinya membaik." Tapi itu tidak murah, Hinata dan Ino tahu bahwa keluarganya tidak mampu membiayai operasi jantung Ayahnya. Keadaan ekonomi keluarganya hanya cukup untuk membiayai kehidupan sehari-hari mereka seadanya. Hinata saja sedang mempertimbangkan apakah sebaiknya dia mencari pekerjaan kedua agar bisa membayar uang semester nanti.

Sadar kalau suasana hati Hinata mulai berubah, Ino mengajak Hinata menunggu sampai Ayahnya tiba di kedai kopi samping kampus. "Di sana ada yang lainnya. Lagipula aku yakin menunggu di sana jauh lebih nyaman dan hangat ketimbang harus berdiri di sini."

Ajakan Ino tidak buruk. Mereka berdua berjalan berdekatan di bawah kanopi yang tidak terlalu lebar menghindari basah terkena percikan air hujan.

"Hey! Dari mana saja kau?" Seseorang berteriak dari sekumpulan mahasiswa yang duduk di pojok kedai tersebut.

"Menjemput tuan putri." Jawab Ino dibalas dengan tawa temannya yang lain.

Hinata memutar matanya mendengar ucapan Ino barusan. Sadar kalau itu hanyalah guyonan. Hinata agak bermanufer ketika melewati sekumpulan teman sefakultasnya itu. Dia duduk pada kursi paling ujung, tepat di bawah penghangat ruangan. Sedangkan Ino menempati tempat duduknya semula, berjarak dua kursi di sebelah kiri.

Tidak butuh lama bagi Hinata untuk berbaur dengan temannya. Obrolan dimulai dengan natural, topik pembicaraannya pun tidak menentu. Mulai dari tugas kuliah, professor tua yang kolot, hingga hubungan asmara satu dua temannya. Tipikal obrolan anak kuliahan.

Hinata tertawa mendengar cerita konyol temannya saat seseorang bergabung dengan mereka.

"_Sorry_ telat. Ada masalah dengan _rendering_."

Melihat siapa yang baru bergabung membuat Hinata tersedang minumannya. Dia yang baru saja tiba berjalan melewati barisan teman-temannya, memilih kursi kosong di samping Hinata sebagai tempat melotot ke arah Ino tanda tidak suka dengan kedatangan orang tersebut.

Mendapati Ino hanya tersenyum sebagai balasannya, Hinata tahu kalau Ino sebenarnya dia bakal bergabung dengan mereka.

"Ah. Halo, Hinata." Orang itu melirik Hinata. "Ku kira kau sudah pulang. Bukankah tuan putri tidak boleh keluar malam?"

"Aku tidak akan lama-lama, tenang saja." Hinata mengaduk minumannya sedikit keras. "Sebentar lagi Ayahku datang." Orang itu mengangguk, kemudian memutuskan untuk ikut mengobrol dengan temannya yang lain.

Hinata kembali menoleh ke arah Ino. Bibirnya mengaja kata _"Ini kesempatanmu_" sebelum berpaling kepada teman di hadapannya.

Ino tahu, juga separuh fakultas, bahwa Hinata dan orang yang duduk di sebelahnya sempat menjalin hubungan beberapa bulan. Tidak bertahan lama karena lebih banyak ketidak cocokan di dalam hubungan mereka.

Sebenarnya, mantan kekasihnya itu memilik rupa yang lumayan tampan. Buktinya saja setelah putus dengan Hinata, keesokannya dia sudah diperebutkan oleh mahasiswi di kampusnya. Kalau saja sifat _needy_ dan possessive bisa dihilangkan dari dirinya, mungkin mereka masih berpacaran saat ini.

Hinata tersentak ketika merasakan tangan pada lututnya. Tangan itu milih orang di sampingnya, Hinata hapal betul. Dia memejam, merasakan hangat yang menjalar keluar dari telapak tangan itu. Hinata berhitung dalam hati. Menjernihkan pikirannya dari segala kenangan saat mereka berdua. Tapi, oh Tuhan, Hinata tidak bisa berbohong kepada dirinya sendir kalau sebenarnya dia masih merindukan orang itu, merindukan suaranya, tawanya, sentuhannya. Bagaimana tubuh kecilnya merasa lengkap ketika dipeluknya. Seperti potongan puzzle.

Ibu jarinya mengelus pelan bagian dalam paha Hinata. Meski terhalang celana, Hinata bisa mereka ulang dalam bayangnya bagaimana rasanya saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya.

Dia menarik napas panjang sebelum membuka matanya. Mendapati orang itu memandang Hinata dengan senyuman penuh arti. Bahwa tebakannya itu benar. Hinata belum bisa melupakan dirinya.

Gerakan tangan itu semakin naik keatas, hampir berada di tengah paha Hinata. Sebisa mungkin Hinata menahan tangan itu agar tidak naik jauh lebih ke atas. Tapi tidak bisa, dia tidak kuasa. Pikiran berkabutnya mulai datang. Bagian terburuk dirinya yang dirasa sudah tersimpan dengan rapih dalam pikirannya. Bagian terburuk dirinya yang selama ini berusaha Hinata hilangkan.

Namun dengan orang ini, hal itu menjadi percuma.

"_Hmp." _Hinata menahan desahannya agar tidak keluar saat tangan itu berhasil menggerayangi pahanya lebih jauh. Sejengkal dari kewanitaannya yang dirasa mulai membahas.

Hinata menggenggam cangkir dengan tangan kanannya semakin erat, sedangkan tangan kirinya menahan tangan orang itu agar tidak dapat berjalan lebih jauh. Ke bagian yang menjadi pemicu bom waktu dalam tubuhnya. Kalau tidak, Hinata akan menjadi monster bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Hentikan," Hinata melawan balik. Suaranya terdengar bergetar dan pelan diantara keramaian, meski begitu dia masih dapat mendengar suara Hinata dengan baik. Seolah telinganya terlatih untuk menangkap suara terkecil yang Hinata keluarkan, untuk mendengar mantra yang Hinata desahkan.

Tangan itu kini meraba halus selangkangannya. Sesekali meremas pelan bagian sensitive pada bagian kewanitaannya. Bergerak naik turun, meresakan kelembapan mulai terasa di bawah sana.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Oh,_ dia ingin keluar dari situasi ini sebelum dirinya menyesal. Dia harus bertahan.

"Ku mohon," Pintanya. Hinata menggenggam erat lengan laki-laki itu sembari memandangnya dengan tatapan memohon. _"Toneri."_

Mendengar namanya disebut, Toneri membungkukkan tubuhnya mendekai Hinata. Pandangannya terfokus pada wajah Hinata yang kian memerah. Napasnya mulai tersengal akibat menahan hangat yang menyebar sekujur tubuhnya. Desahan namanya membuat pandangan mata Toneri berubah.

Toneri berbisik, "Oh, kau tidak jujur, Hinata." Hinata bergidik merasa Toneri tahu yang sebenarnya. Genggaman tangannya semakin mengencang ketika gerak tangan Toneri semakin menjadi. Memutar sembari sedikit menekan salah satu bagian tersensitif Hinata. Meski sudah tertutupi oleh celana dan pakaian dalamnya, stimulasi yang diterima klitorisnya mulai membuat Hinata kehilangan pertahanan dirinya.

Hinata menunduk. Mengatur napasnya sestabil mungkin dan berdoa agar temannya tidak menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi di balik meja ini.

"Aku—_Toneri—"_

Tiba-tiba mereka berdua dikejutkan dengan dering ponsel Hinata. Toneri meremas pahanya sekali lagi sebelum melepaskan Hinata, membiarkan dia mengambil ponsel di dalam tasnya.

Tidak pernah Hinata merasa selega ini ketika Ayahnya menelpon dirinya. Bahkan suaranya terdengar girang menjawab panggilan telepon itu. Bergegas dia berpamitan dengan temannya yang lain lalu berlari mengampiri mobil Ayahnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari sana.

Keluar dari kedai itu, Hinata menoleh sekali lagi ke arah tempatnya duduk barusan. Mendapati Toneri masih memperhatikannya sembari tersenyum. Hinata mengernyit sebelum memalingkan pandangannya.

.

.

.

Keadaan rumahnya sudah sepi karena sebagian sudah pergi tidur. Tidak dengan Hinata. Kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua terlihat gelap dengan sedikit cahaya luar mengintip dari celah tirai jendela. Samar hela napas terdengar dari dalam.

Hinata berbaring di atas kasur. Poninya menempel pada dahinya akibat keringat. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka sambil sesekail mendesah menahan dirinya. Gaun tidurnya terangkat hingga pinggul, dua kakinya terbuka lebar agar memberika akses leluasa untuk tangannya.

Dia meremas payu daranya bergantian. Sesekali mencubit putingnya yang menyembul dari balik gaun tidur. Napasnya makin terengal, gerakan tangannya makin cepat.

Satu jari bertambah menjadi dua, kemudian tiga. Keluar masuk mencari sesuatu yang hampir terlupakan beberapa minggu terakhir. Punggungnya melengkung, remasan tangan pada payu dara kanannya semakin mengencang juga dengan gerakan jarinya di bawah sana.

_Di sana._

Jari tengahnya berhasil menemukan spot yang dapat mengirim kenihmatan dari langit ketujuh. Cairan semakin membasahi selangkangan dan bagian dalam pahanya.

"_Hn—Ah."_

Cepat. Hinata semakin cepat karena apa yang diinginkannya semakin dekat. Sebentar lagi.

Tubuhnya mengejang ketika klimaksnya tercapai. Dia menggigit bibirnya agar tidak berteriak.

"_Hmp!"_

Kewanitaannya menyeburkan cairan, meski begitu gerakan tangannya belum berhenti. Kakinya gemetar dan pandangannya memutih. Tubuhnya seolah lupa betapa nikmatnya ketika mendapatkan orgasm.

Kemudian tangannya memelan, napasnya pun mulai teratur. Matanya terbuka, memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Dibawanya jari itu kehadapannya. Basah dengan cairan orgasm.

Ternyata dia belum menang dari pertarungan melawan monster itu. Usahanya selama ini masih belum membuahkan hasil. Dia menarik napas panjang, diambilnya ponsel berada di meja samping kasur. Membuat pengingat bahwa besok siang dia harus datang untuk konsultasi yang kesekian kali.

Lelah badan dan batinnya, namun akan jauh lebih lelah dia bila mengikut rasa lapar yang dimiliki oleh monster dalam tubuhnya.

"_Oh, Tuhan. Apa yang salah dengan diriku?"_

.

.

.

Di sana Hinata siang itu, 4 hari kemudian. Dalam sebuah ruangan di lantai 3 rumah sakit pusat kota. Menunggu dengan sabar namanya dipangil untuk melaksanakan sesi konsultasi private dengan dokternya. Dia mempersiapkan diri, menyiapkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang mungkin akan dilontarkan oleh san dokter. Juga jawaban cadangan lainnya.

Seorang perempuan awal 30 tahunan memanggil namanya. "Hinata Hyuga." Sedikit berteriak meski keadaan di ruangan itu cenderung sepi. Hinata menaruh majalah gaya hidup di atas meja kopi di depannya. Menghampiri perempuan tersebut yang menjaga pintu agar tetap terbuka.

"Kau bisa tunggu di dalam, dokter Shizune akan masuk sebentar lagi."

Kemudian perawat tersebut meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di dalam ruangan tanpa mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari dirinya.

Hinata menaruh tas dan jaketnya pada sebuah kursi kecoklatan di samping ujung dekat pintu masuk. Kemudian dirinya memilih duduk pada salah satu dari dua kursi lainnya yang ada di seberang meja dokter. Suara dengungan penghangat ruangan terdengar jelas, membuat dirinya semakin asing dengan ruangan ini. Hinata bergerak dalam duduknya. Semakin merasa tidak nyaman menunggu tiap menit dalam ruangan konsultasinya.

Pintu terbuka semenit kemudian, membuat Hinata terkejut. Dokter Shizune menerobos masuk, berjalan cepat sembari membawa beberapa map.

"Halo, Hinata." Sapa dokter Shizune. Menarik kursi dari dalam meja kerjanya.

Dibalas senyuman oleh Hinata, "Ha-hai."

"Sudah lama kamu tidak terapi, hm? Dua—tiga minggu?"

"Satu bulan lebih tepatnya."

Alis dokter tersebut mengangkat. "Kenapa?"

Hinata menarik ujung lengan sweaternya. "Tugas kuliah dan belum lama ini masuk rumah sakit."

Seolah mengerti, dokter muda tersebut membua map yang dibawanya barusan. Membaca singkat bagian-bagian terpenting yang ditandainya dengan _highlighter_.

"Bisa kita mulai?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Kamu lebih nyaman duduk atau berbaring di sofa itu?"

"Di sini saja lebih baik."

Shizune mengangguk sekali lagi. Mengambil pena hitam dan menuliskan tanggal pada secarik kertas dalam map tersebut. "Ok. Kita mulai sesi kali ini."

.

.

.

Chapter 02, finish.

artworks at pixiv: id=31232869

.

*_akan berusaha untuk mengupdate sesering mungkin._


End file.
